La estrella del caos negro
by time traveler Joe
Summary: La destrucción y la devastación han llegado a nuestro universo y nada ha sobrevivido ante tal hecho. Hotaru oneshot.


**La Estrella del Caos Negro.**

************************************************************************************

El tiempo se había acabado en esa época, los corazones habían sido destrozados sin piedad, como cuando un potente rayo parte un roble y lo desgaja completamente.

Ella sabía que era la reencarnación del mal, el diablo en la tierra, un espíritu negro que solo se alimentaba de sangre y de destrucción. Un demonio que incrementaba su poder conforme las almas iban siendo destruidas en un afán por tener el control sobre el tiempo y el universo.

Las barreras adversas habían sido eliminadas, ni siquiera las tres Guardianas Exteriores habían podido detener los planes de aquel ser apocalíptico. Ni el Espejo de las profundidades, ni la Espada de Urano, tampoco el Orbe Granate del Tiempo habían podido frenar aquella ola de maldad y destrucción. 

La desfragmentación del Cristal de Plata había llevado al mundo a la ruina, trayendo consigo una nueva era, la Era del Silencio, acabando por completo con el Milenio de Plata.

Las Guardianas Interiores habían sido de las primeras en ser derrotadas, la Rapsodia Acuática, la Saeta Llameante, El Beso de Amor y las Hojas de Roble tenían un poder limitado y la guerrera del tiempo había descubierto la debilidad de estas armas y de sus dueñas.

Todo enfrente era negro y distorsionado. El viento despedía un olor nauseabundo por la sangre derramada en aquella tierra baldía. La chica aun permanecía inmóvil flotando en el aire, mientras sus cabellos se movían en un bella danza, resbalando por su terso cuello.

La Hoz del Silencio descansaba en su mano derecha, aun cubierta por aquella chorreante sangre color carmesí que había sido derramada por "El Conejo de la Luna", por la máxima autoridad en aquel mundo.

Una sonrisa de extrema maldad  se dibujaba en su pequeño rostro, que a pesar de ser de poco tamaño tenía una gran fuerza interna.

Su corazón se había tornado negro desde aquel día en que renació en manos de la guardiana del tiempo, ella la había criado todo este tiempo, como si ella fuera su madre, pero ni eso pudo evitar su muerte a manos de la guerrera silenciosa, ni siquiera había sentido un poco de compasión por ella, ni un poco de lástima por las que en otra vida habían sido sus amigas inseparables. 

Enormes cráteres desgarraban la tierra árida, los cráteres causado por los tremendos poderes que habían sido usados por las guardianas protectoras.

Sin duda su muerte había sido injusta.

Aun recuerda ese momento en donde la guerrera chibi se había interpuesto en el camino del rayo negro lanzado por la Hoz. Recibiendo de lleno aquella destructiva magia. Sus sollozos aun retumbaban en sus tímpanos.

Su cabeza comenzaba a arderle, tenía que retirarse de allí antes de que ocurriera algo diferente a lo planeado.

Dos enormes alas repletas de plumas negras se desplegaban detrás de su angosta espalda.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, su agitación se notaba cada vez más mientras la cara comenzaba a sudarle.

Detrás de aquellas oscuras nubes comenzaban a asomarse los diminutos rayos de sol que infundían esperanza.

—¡¡Odio ese sol...!! —decía tocándose la cabeza debido a que el dolor había aumentado de manera considerable.

Ella apunta a la gigante esfera de luz con la Hoz del Silencio y lanzando unos cuantos rayos oscuros intenta destruir al astro mayor y así sembrar el caos completo en el universo demostrando que ella es la más fuerte de todos los seres en esta dimensión y en todas las demás.

Los rayos chocan con la esfera gigante viajando a una velocidad considerable...

Una explosión solar destruye a  los dos primeros planetas acabando con cualquier posibilidad de vida en esos dos.

El viento recorre al sistema planetario, al igual que la luz, pero esa luz no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, porque aquella luz era la luz de la devastación.

Ahora sí, la esperanza ha muerto en este mundo, no existe nada más que aquel ángel destructor.

Una risa sonora retumba por todo el universo, demostrando que el mal ha ganado por fin.

Created by: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.

**FIN.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este es el primer fanfic de Sailor Moon que he creado. Sé que es un fic muy lúgubre y con un final injusto, ojalá la idea principal haya quedado expresada y entendible.

**Sailor Moon** y los personajes de esta serie **no me pertenecen** sino a la señora **Naoko Takeuchi**.


End file.
